las chicas de shikamaru
by NaraSayuri
Summary: empiezan las preguntas de naruto&sakura, teniendo tanta informacion que contar el nara se vera enbuelto en esas preguntas tan bochornosas y que le traen tantos recuerdos. Pero siempre hubo alguien en su corazon...  ¡¿QUIEN!...naruto ¡callate!..¿review?
1. te quiero

Bueno una pequeña historia, es sobre las chicas que han tenido un tiempo con shikamaru. Algunos tristes, otros simplemente bonitos, pero siempre hay algo especial….

Recuerden que naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Y ahí se encontraba el, siendo el mismo tipo con actitud desganada y su siempre acompañada frase "mendokusai". Se encontraba justamente debajo de un árbol, el árbol de flor de cerezo de su madre. El cual Yoshino planto y cuido desde que llegaron a la aldea. ¿Qué es lo que mas deseaba el? La respuesta, dormir, descansar, huir del mundo; pero al parecer un Ninja rubio y una kunoichi pelo de chicle no le iban a dar el gusto…

_-"Ey shikamaru"_-gritaba un rubio, junto a el una kunoichi de pelo rosa, caminando por el gran patio de la residencia nara.

_-"…"_-estaba tan cansado como para contestar.

_-"hola shika"_-saludaba la kunoichi, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_-"Sakura"_-dijo en forma de saludo-_"naruto"_-con su tono neutro.

_-"¿oye shika, te podemos hacer una encuesta?"_-preguntaba con entusiasmo y alegría el rubio.

_-"¿de que se trata?"_-parecía poco interesado sobre sus "preguntas".

_-"es solo una encuesta que le hacemos a todos"_-decía Sakura alegremente.

_-"pues, vallan con los demás, yo seré el ultimo"_-volvía a poner su cuerpo boca arriba en el pasto de su casa.

_-"no podemos"_-hacia un puchero naruto.

_-"por que no"_-le retaba shikamaru aun recostado en el pasto sin moverse.

_-"por que mira,__"_-tomo aire-_"sasuke esta de misión, neji ya nos respondió, kiba no supo que decir, chouji prefirió siempre sus papitas…que por cierto no me quiso dar"_-decía naruto con una mirada asesina-_"en fin, shino dijo que no respondería, Será porque no tenia con que, kakashi es un pervertido, iruka dijo que no quería decir "eso""_-tomo un respiro y prosiguió hasta llegar a shikamaru- _"y tu, tienes que respondernos"_-termino por fin su dialogo el uzumaki.

_-"y si no tengo ganas"_-dijo con su desgano habitual.

_-"shikamaru, por favor"_-pidió la kunoichi, aun sabiendo exactamente que ese día era el descanso de shikamaru y preferiría dormir en el pasto o ver al cielo antes de responder unas preguntas absurdas.

_-"esta bien, pero después me dejaran en paz"_- el rubio y la pelo de chicle asintieron-_"de que trata su encuesta"_-a decir verdad ni ellos lo sabían, solo querían quitarle el tiempo y descubrir unos secretillos.

_-"de…de…las chicas"_-respondió naruto con un tono nervioso.

_-"mendokusai, no puede ser otro tema"_-pidió el Nara.

_-"que tienes problemas con ellas, nara"_-pregunto con cierto tono de lujuria el rubio de linda sonrisa.

_-"no"_-se limito a decir con su desgano de vuelta.

_-"entonces, le tiene__s miedo a unas cuantas preguntas"_-decía el rubio con una sonrisa propia de si.

_-"vamos shika, solo son unas cuantas preguntas"_-pedía la kunoichi pelo de chicle, al parecer a ella tampoco se le hacia el mejor tema, pero aun a si ayudo al rubio.

_-"solo…__díganlas, para que me dejen dormir"_-decía calmado shikamaru.

_-"bueno, __haber shikamaru"_-empezaba naruto-_"quien fue la primera chica en tu vida"._

_-"mi ¿madre?"_-se limito a decir sin mas.

_-"no me refiero a la primera que viste, si no a la primera…chica__"_-se ruborizaba el rubio- "_tu entiendes"._

_-"ah…eso, no lo se, __ino, creo"_-respondió a la ligera.

_-"¿crees?"_-pregunto indignada la haruno, ya que ino, a pesar de todo, era su amiga.

_-"si, creo"_-respondió sutilmente shikamaru.

_-"¿y como fue tu __relación con ella?"_- retaba el uzumaki, sabia que el tema "chicas" estaba prohibido para el vocabulario de shikamaru nara.

_-"normal"_- pero al decir esto, empezó a recordar los buenos momentos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**-"shikamaru"**_**-decía una rubia kunoichi sentada junto a el en el parque.**

_**-"…"**_**-el quería descansar, pero la compañía de ino era muy buena y reconfortante como para dejar de admirarla.**

_**-"dime que me quieres"**_**-pedía la rubia.**

_**-"no te lo eh dicho ya"**_**-respondía el nara, le encantaba ver a ino enojada, poco a poco inflo sus mofletes y respondió con un…**

_**-"no"**_**- seco pero con ternura.**

_**-"a ¿no?, pues según yo te lo eh dicho muchas veces"**_**-se defendía el.**

_**-"no, no me lo has dicho"**_**- decía ino mirando al cielo, con sus mofletes ligeramente inflados y con un tono en su voz tan…ino.**

_**-"esta bien"**_**-respondió el Nara.**

_**-"¿me dirás que me quieres?"**_**-preguntaba ella mirándolo a los ojos.**

_**-"no ya lo sabes"**_**-dijo con un tono desganado en su voz.**

_**-"dilo"**_**-pidió en un puchero que nadie resiste.**

_**-"mendokusai"**_**-suspiro el nara.**

_**-"dilo"**_**-seguía con su puchero.**

_**-"te quiero"**_**-termino por rendirse, pero al decir esa simple frase recibía un buen premio, los besos de su rubia…**

Bueno el primer capitulo, jeje, vienen aun mas, si el es un mujeriego, pero siempre hubo alguien en su corazón….

El primer capitulo, lo protagonice con ino y shikamaru, pero como dije habrán aun mas parejas y espero les guste.


	2. ¿dolor?

Aquí el capitulo dos, este es un "shikatema", algo triste y corto pero la verdad muy bonito; recuerden que naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

_-"shikamaru"_-una vocecilla le volvió a la realidad-_"shikamaru"_-volvía a decir.

_-"mendokusai, sigan que quiero descansar"_- respondió secamente.

_-"nosotros si, pero tu vuelve a contestarnos"_-recriminaba el rubio.

_-"…"_-hubo silencio, entonces Sakura rompió el hielo.

_-"¿Quién siguió en tu gran lista, después de ino?"_-pregunto con entusiasmo por escuchar su respuesta, aunque todos le sabían ya esa historia.

_-"temari"_-solo en un suspiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**-"shikamaru"**_**-susurraba aquella voz de ángel que el tanto quería, pero sin llegar a extremos.**

_**-"…"**_**-el miraba, como siempre, al cielo.**

_**-"dime la verdad"**_**-dijo seria-**_**"tu… ¿me quieres?"**_**-pregunto.**

_**-"si, te quiero"**_**-respondió sin duda, la quería, como a todos, solo que sin llegar a mas.**

_**-"me quieres"**_**-el asintió-**_**"pero…"**_**-dijo con duda-**_**"me quieres como, amiga, o como, algo mas, como lo que somos"**_**-dijo con voz cortada.**

_**-"temari, te quiero"**_**-respondió el sin mentir.**

_**-"dime la verdad Nara"**_**-pidió y un sollozo se le escapo-**_**"por favor, dime la verdad".**_

_**-"yo…te quiero, pero"**_**-**

_**-"pero…"- corto la frase de shikamaru, aun con un sollozo mas agudo.**_

_**-"no se, yo solo se que siento lo mismo por…todos"**_**-dijo sin duda, era mejor hablar con la verdad.**

_**-"entonces, háblame cuando sepas si me quieres, pero no como a todos los demás"**_**-se levanto y se fue del lugar, dejando al nara solo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-"shikamaru"_- la misma vocecilla de hace un momento le saco de sus pensamientos.

_-"…"_-volteo la cara hacia naruto y Sakura, estos le veían con precisión.

_-"por que esa cara, shikamaru"_-decía naruto con prudencia.

_-"si, que paso con temari"_-decía con ansiedad Sakura.

_-"na…nada"_-respondió el.

_-"vamos, no se lo diremos a nadie, verdad naruto"_- Sakura le hecho una mirada heladora al rubio y este solo soltó una risita.

_-"¡dattebayo!"_-río.

_-"ella me dijo que aprendiera a verla, diferente a los demás"_-dijo mirando al ocaso tan bello que ahora se ponía.

_-"OH"_-soltó Sakura.

_-"y eso es tan malo, dattebayo"_- decía el uzumaki aun sin entender.

_-"naruto, ella le quería"_-susurro Sakura a naruto, aun a pesar de ese susurro shikamaru lo escucho.

_-"si, y yo la lastime"_-dijo con tristeza.

_-"y ahora la vez diferente a los demás"_-preguntaba Sakura.

_-"la verdad"_-miro de reojo a Sakura, esta solo asintió-_"solo la veo como temari"._

_-"pero ella es muy linda"_-reprochaba naruto

_-"si, naruto, pero no la veo como algo mas"_-decía el nara-_"y no la quiero hacer sufrir"._

_-"OH"_-Sakura suspiro.

_-"a demás, se le ve feliz con su novio"_-decía con un poco de sincera felicidad el chico moreno.

_-"si, es mejor dejarla ser feliz"_-dijo Sakura.

_-"prosigamos"_-pedía naruto.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les interese la historia, ya que a mi me ah encantado, este capitulo es triste pero verán que el siguiente promete mas...

Es pequeño pero a mi parecer, esta muy lindo…


	3. ¡ayuda!

Al fin, el tercer capitulo, a los que les guste, aquí un capitulo algo diferente, un "shikaten", jeje espero les guste saludos.

**Recuerden que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_-"shikamaru"_-volvió hablar la kunoichi-_"perdona pero quiero terminar esto"-_dijo con su tono normal de desaprobación_._

_-"si, después de temari, fue tenten"_-soltó de la nada shikamaru, a lo que el rubio y la oji-jade se sorprendieron, abrieron los ojos como plato y sus mandíbulas casi caen al suelo.

_-"ten…ten…tenten"_-decía sin creerlo naruto.

_-"si"_-dijo secamente shikamaru.

_-"la misma tenten que estaba, esta y creo que __estará loca por neji aun después de su compromiso y casi boda"_-sorprendida por sus palabras la kunoichi solo callo de espaldas al suelo, claro que naruto la tomo antes de que se diera un buen golpe.

_-"si, ella misma"_-contesto el Nara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**-"shikamaru"**_**-decía una castaña acercándose a el, caminando, con su habitual ropa, por el parque hasta llegar a el.**

_**-"…"**_**-solo mantuvo su mirada en ella.**

_**-"¿me ayudarías?"**_**- pregunto con un toque de clemencia.**

_**-"en que"-**_**no le entendía realmente a la chica.**

_**-"neji"**_**-dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.**

**-"que hay con el, ¿ya no te gusta?"-dijo con incredulidad.**

_**-"no, si, si me gusta, pero…"-**_**ni ella sabia por que acudía a shikamaru, talvez por que era el mas inteligente (después de neji, o al par).**

_**-"pero"-**_**trato de volver a la chica al mundo, ya que se había perdido en si.**

**-**_**"se que el me quiere, yo…yo le gusto"-**_**dijo sin mas.**

_**-"pues, bien"**_**-respondió el nara sin entenderle aun.**

_**-"pero, no me lo dice"-**_**comentaba a shikamaru.**

_**-"entonces, ¿como lo sabes?**_**"-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.**

_**-"lee"**_**-respondió la chica.**

_**-"si claro, por que no lo pensé"**_**-se dijo a si mismo**_**-"y ¿para que quieres mi ayuda?"**_**-siguió preguntando.**

_**-"pues, tu eres de los mejores ninjas"**_**-dijo la chica, y shikamaru solo asintió, aun sin entender para que le necesitaría**_**-"y pues, quería ver si me darías un consejo"**_**-dijo al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba junto al chico.**

_**-"pero, se lo has dicho y pedido tantas veces, tenten. Para que me necesitas ahora, solo díselo nuevamente"-**_**dijo con desgano.**

_**-"pero, es diferente"-**_**miro al piso-"**_**por que ahora me sentiría mal si me dijera que no, aun sabiendo que el quiere decir si".**_

**-"y, en donde entro yo o que, ya te di el consejo"-dijo el acostándose en la sombra que dejaba el follaje de un árbol.**

**-"en esto"- y así, sin mas la chica aprisiono los labios de el nara con los suyos, cerro los ojos para ser mas "creíble" el beso. A unos segundos soltó a shikamaru…-"lo siento"- dijo mirando al cielo.**

**-"por. Por que fue eso"-pregunto con tentación.**

**-"voltea"-shikamaru hizo lo que tenten le pedía. Neji estaba ahí, en una banca del parque, algo lejos de ellos dos-"se que tu no le agradas demasiado, y pensé en darle celos contigo"-dijo sin mas la kunoichi.**

**-"¿solo es por eso verdad?"-la kunoichi asintió-"entonces cuenta conmigo".**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"pero, ¿neji no se dio cuenta?"-pregunto la kunoichi.

-"si"-dijo el nara tumbándose en la yerba.

-"y que paso, dattebayo"-gritaba el rubio-"no te calles shikamaru"-pidió.

-"no paso nada, naruto, deja de gritar"-dejo escapar un bostezo.

-"pero, ¿Cómo lo supo neji?"-preguntaba Sakura.

-"yo le dije"-respondió el nara.

-"y ¿Qué te dijo?"-preguntaba ahora el rubio controlando su voz.

-"que hablaría con ella"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-"nara"-salio de la boca de un *hombre*-"puedo hablar contigo"**

**-"si claro, siéntate"-toco con su mano el pasto verde del parque bajo un árbol, indicando que no se pararía.**

**-"que tienes con tenten"-dijo secamente el chico ah shikamaru.**

**-"celos, neji"-soplo el nara.**

**-"tal vez"- se dejo vencer.**

**-"pues te diré,"-volteo a ver a neji-"no tengo nada con ella".**

**-"no, y el beso de ayer, aquí mismo"-sostuvo la frase con un soplo de voz.**

**-"una farsa"-dijo el nara.**

**-"¿Cómo que una farsa? ¿Acaso bromeas? Tenten no besa a cualquiera y menos por una farsa"-decía neji con un tono mas elevado, al parecer quería explotar.**

**-"relájate"-dijo shikamaru-"todo fue una farsa, no tenten no hace eso, pero tu la obligaste"-respondió a la ultima pregunta.**

**-"pero… ¿como la obligue?"- susurro neji.**

**-"no haciéndole ni el mas mínimo caso"-soplo shikamaru.**

**-"no entiendo"- dijo neji**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"y que paso"- pregunto la kunoichi, al ver que shikamaru no hablaba mas.

-"si, shikamaru, dattebayo"- gritaba el rubio.

-"eh…si, le pidió que fuese su novia"-dijo shikamaru saliendo de su "sueño".

-"pero… ¿Qué te dijo, neji?, después de decirle que el le había obligado a llegar a esos extremos"-preguntaba la kunoichi, no se explicaba la razón.

-"pues te diré, solo dijo…"-recordaba y relataba shikamaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-"que idiota fui, nunca pensé que ella llegaría a ese extremo"-dijo neji.**

**-"que esperabas, ¿Qué te esperara para ver cuando se te placía decirle?"- regaño shikamaru.**

**-"no, pero, nunca pensé eso"-repitió neji**

**-"si si, ya dijiste eso"-comenzaba a decir shikamaru mientras se acurrucaba en el pasto.**

**-"y ¿Qué hago?"-pregunto el "genio Hyuga".**

**-"¿te lo tengo que escribir?"-dio por terminado mientras neji se iba.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"al poco rato, neji paso junto con tenten cerca del parque"- comento shikamaru.

-"y tenten, ¿no te dijo nada?"-preguntaba la de pelo rosado.

-"si, solo las gracias"- tomaba aire shikamaru.

-"dattebayo!, nunca pensé que neji necesitara que pasara eso"- decía el rubio.

-"pues si, solo eso necesitaba, un empujoncito"- respondió shikamaru.

Eh quien diría ¿no? Que el gran genio hyugga necesitara ayuda jeje.

Pues yo lo dije y lo hice en fin espero les halla gustado.


	4. un momento de risas

Al fin, el cuarto capitulo, a los que les guste, aquí un capitulo algo diferente, un "shikasaku", jeje espero les guste saludos.

**Recuerden que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"shikamaru"- empezaba el rubio-"shikamaru"-volvía a decir

-"mendokusai"-recitaba el chico con cara de piña

-"dime, ¿Quién sigue en tu tan extensa lista?"-preguntaba el rubio, Sakura se sonrojo.

-"la kunoichi que esta a tu lado"-decía shikamaru, Sakura solo volteaba a ver a los lados.

-"¡Sakura!"-gritaba el rubio.

-"naruto, cállate"-decía la kunoichi.

-"pero ¿Cómo?"-pedía explicación naruto.

-"vamos naruto, dime que tu no has caído en sus redes, ¿no por eso estas ahora saliendo con ella?"-preguntaba shikamaru tratando de evitar responder.

-"pero, Sakura, ¿por que no me habías dicho nada?"-preguntaba sentido naruto.

-"por…"-empezó la kunoichi.

-"por que no fue nada, naruto"-termino shikamaru.

-"claro que si, mi novia, salio con uno de mis amigos"-empezaba a alterarse naruto.

-"naruto, calma ¿si?"-pedía Sakura.

-"solo, explíquense"- dijo naruto.

-"naruto, solo fue…que ¿un día?, Sakura-empezaba shikamaru.

-"si-asintió la kunoichi- un día".

-"¿Por qué no siguieron adelante?"-preguntaba el rubio.

-"por una simple razón, naruto"-empezaba Sakura.

-"no sentíamos nada por nosotros"-termino shikamaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-"shikamaru"-susurraba una kunoichi de pelo rosa.**

**-"..."-volteo el susodicho, no podía perder tiempo, la misión no le dejaría descansar y ella le hacia perder el tiempo.**

**-"¿Qué sientes por mi?"-pregunto inocente la pelo rosa.**

**-"cariño, Sakura, cariño"-respondió el después de un minuto.**

**-"solo… ¿eso?"-pregunto ella.**

**-"…si"-corto la conversación, la misión seguía frente a sus ojos.**

**-"OH"-dijo, volteo la mirada, ella también lo veía, la misión seguía.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"pero ¿no hubo nada mas?"-preguntaba el rubio.

-"no, naruto"-dijo Sakura.

-"nada mas"-calmaba el nara.

-"seguros"-decía el rubio con una mirada algo, extraña.

-"seguros"-respondieron al unísono.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-"shikamaru"-susurraba la pelo rosa en un suspiro.**

**-"…"-volteaba su rostro.**

**-"quisieras…"-hizo un gesto y el entendió a la perfección.**

**-"quien no quisiera"-respondió despojando una de sus perfectas sonrisas.**

**-"nunca pensé que pasaría esto"-seguía en un susurro la chica.**

**-"ni yo, quien lo pensaría"-dijo el, haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.**

**-"si, quien…"-dijo, y se dejo caer en el pasto.**

**-"no soy tan malo, ¿o si?"-pregunto el nara.**

**-"no, no pensé que tu supieras hacerlo".**

**-"hay cosas que casi nadie sabe"-respondió el nara.**

**-"eres una cajita de sorpresas eh, shikamaru"-dijo ella con una sonrisa extendida en sus labios.**

**-"si, nadie hace esto tan bien como yo"-comentaba el chico.**

**-"no, nadie"-dijo ella**

**-"no tiene mucha ciencia"-soltaba el.**

**-"no, solo es…te"-dijo ella, al tiempo en que ambos reían.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Que pensaron? ¿Que seria algo pervertido este capitulo?

Pues vil des-ilusión, eso será en otro mas.


End file.
